


A bit of fun

by dark_musician



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Magic, Mischievous Aurora, magical pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_musician/pseuds/dark_musician
Summary: After Aurora (accidentally) causes Maleficent to embarrass herself, the Fae decides to get payback.
Kudos: 20





	A bit of fun

Diaval knew that Maleficent could be quite irritable if woken up while sleeping, however, in that moment he found himself trying to bite back laughter as Maleficent glared up at the still laughing Aurora—who he was not so sure was completely safe from being hexed from the Fae.

  
"I hate the both of you." 

Maleficent huffed as she got to her feet. 

"Oh stop being like that Godmother, to have to admit that was funny." 

Aurora began, only to earn a face full of feathers as Maleficent walked past.

"Godmother!" 

"Oh don't godmother me, I will not be made a mockery of by flippant children." 

Diaval could easily see the amusement in his mistresses eyes as the embarrassment ebbed away, although, even he had to admit that the whole situation was rather entertaining since Maleficent usually maintained an air of grace.

"You really can't blame her for laughing." He dared say, only to find the rest of that sentence coming out as caws as he was returned to his original form.

"Make yourself useful and go fly into a tree." 

  
" Oh don't blame him, I'm the one who startled you!" 

Aurora stated, seemingly unphased by Maleficent's remarks toward her.

  
"Diaval, do be quiet. I think I may here something but it must be merely wind." 

Maleficent retorted, making a show of brushing past Aurora (who just rolled her eyes at the dramatics).

"I said I was sorry besides if that had been me, you'd be laughing too. It's not like you're hurt and you have to admit it kinda funny though, that something with wings would fall out of a tree."

Diaval had the common sense to fly further above them to caw his laughter at that, least he end up either a dog or an canary for the rest of the day.

  
  


Maleficent arched a brow toward her self proclaimed Goddaughter, trying to keep even a hint her amusement from showing. The girl definitely had cheek and a mischievous streak about her, which one wouldn't expect from someone who also seemed so innocent.

  
"Perhaps I should rather blame you?" She retorted before waving a hand, causing a small thundercloud to appear over the girl before taking to the sky.

"No fair! You get back here!" 

Maleficent could here her indigent but also laughing charge call after her, though she wouldn't.

Besides the rain wouldn't hurt the girl or even last very long, after all a bit of harmless fun never hurt.

"Only If you manage to catch me, Beastie." 

  


  



End file.
